Conventional switches used in electrical transformation installations or the like include a gas insulated switch. An example of such a switch is a known switch in which a common operating device causes a first contact, which switches between the open state and the closed state, and a second contact, which switches between the open state and the ground state, to perform a switching operation.
Literature related to the above conventional technology includes, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-146199.
Conventional switches, including the switch disclosed in the above literature, manually or automatically switch between the open state, the closed state, and the ground state, and there is still room for improvement in the mechanism that ensures the switching operation to be performed, such as a reduction in size.